The Adventure of a Lifetime
by MarcelinaTheBadWolf
Summary: A girl's ordinary life changes when she meets the Madman in a blue box. They travel the stars and have the time of their lives... From then on, nothing seems impossible, nothing at all. Until one day. One impossible day...
1. Chapter One- The Start of Something Good

Space and time. Two very different things, but yet, they're just so similar. They're both infinite, they will never have an end and have never had a beginning; and whatever we try to do, we can't influence one or the other. Yes, we can travel through space - and we have. We do everyday. But time... Oh, time holds a whole different story. We can't travel to the past or change our future. All we have now is the present. The things we do and the decisions we make - that's what our future entirely depends on. The future that we will have to live through...

Anyway, I'm quite the dreamer. I am the dreamer of improbable dreams. I dream of travelling through time and space. I dream of meeting creatures from distant planets and saving them from calamity. I dream of planet-filled skies and breathtaking extra terrestrial landscapes. Maybe I'll be the one who invents time travel? Or maybe I'll meet someone from another planet who already has? Yeah... Farfetched... I know. But, still, there is nothing to prove that time travel is impossible. Nothing at all. Just a moment ago we were living in caves, and now? Now we have homes, computers, cars and we can even fly. Our technology is evolving and well... It will always continue to. So, I guarantee you that at some point in the not-so-distant future we will be out there, flying through time and space and meeting other life forms.

I was walking home from school, on my own, and suddenly a huge gust of wind swooped down from afar. The piece of paper that I was holding flew out of my hands. I could have just left it, but, it was my homework and you know what teachers are like as soon as you tell them "I lost it." So, of course, I had to run after it. The wind continued to gallop around me as I ran. It was nothing like I've ever seen before. The nearby trees literally looked like they were going to topple over. I then heard this strange sound. A sound which I cannot describe and which I have never heard before; but I thought nothing of it. The wind was so strong that I just had to get into a shop and wait it out... Without my homework.

Strange really. The weather man never mentioned any wind - it was supposed to be a bright and sunny summer's day - and it was, up until now.

The wind died down a bit and I decided to finally get home. The sky was as clear as it could be and it was still really hot. Then, out of nowhere, a few raindrops started to fall and they soon turned into a full on shower. As I said there were no clouds in the sky. That sort of started to freak me out because last time I checked, rain fell from clouds and nothing else. Everyone in the street stopped and stared at the sky in shock. Then, as if by magic, mamba black clouds literally appeared. The rain got worse. Much worse. I was now soaking wet - at least I was close to home. I don't know why, but I decided to stay out and witness what happens next. And... You wouldn't believe me but a whole office block just vanished right in front of my eyes. It's as if someone literally swished a wand and the building was gone. All that remained was a massive hole in the ground. Crowds started to gather and the police arrived in a hurry. I... I was absolutely speechless. Was I dreaming?! It didn't feel like it... It definitely didn't feel like I was dreaming. And I knew for a fact that I wasn't.

There were people running around screaming and shouting and crying and looking worried. I looked around for something 'suspicious'. There's always something 'suspicious' around when something 'suspicious' happens. There's something about the word 'suspicious' that makes it very 'suspicious'. It was then that I heard this really strange sound again. It was so strange that I can't even describe it. It was like something was... Materialising. It was some sort of wheezing sound. Then, as if out of nowhere, a blue police box appeared down a back street. It appeared. It just appeared. I know it sounds like I'm making it up, but it really did appear right in front of my eyes. And... And... A police box?! Didn't they have those in the 50s or 60s? I don't think anyone else saw it appear so I never mentioned it to anyone nearby. Then, a man walked out. A tall skinny man with GREAT hair, some REALLY GREAT hair. He was wearing a brown pin-stripe suit, white converse and a long, brown, swishy coat. He looked very mysterious. The man then reached into his inside coat pocket and took out this thing. This weird thing. This really weird thing. He leaned on the blue box, raised his left eyebrow slightly and somehow activated the 'thing'. It made this weird sound, like someone was doing a really weird whistle; and a blue light came from the top. The man raised his eyebrow even more and made the top of the 'thing' extend. He was looking at where the office block was a few minutes ago, and suddenly it reappeared. It literally reappeared. What sort of magic was this? Everyone started gasping and then cheering and then looking really confused. I turned back around and saw the door of the blue box close. Just as quickly as it 'materialised', it was gone. I quickly ran to that spot. There was no sign of anything. The police box vanished into thin air, along with the mystery man inside.

Who was this man? Who was this man in the blue box? I don't think anyone will be able to answer my questions. That's why I now have a desire to see him again, to find out who he is.


	2. Chapter Two - Run!

My encounter with the man in the blue box really changed the way I think about things. I now believe that no matter how insane something sounds, it can happen. That no matter how weird and strange things get, there is always an explanation. Yes, it might be a seriously impossible one, but I'll be the one who believes. I'll be the girl who believed in the impossible. Because, after all, the simplest explanation is often the right one.

Ever since that day, I have taken much more notice of the peculiar events that seem to be happening more and more. Let me tell you something - aliens exist and we are not alone in the Universe. Just last week, there was this huge crystal star 'spaceship' hovering above Buckingham Palace. Apparently, a man singlehandedly negotiated with the creatures inside and persuaded them to leave us alone. They showed him in the news, and guess what. It was him. It was the same man I saw a few weeks ago. It was the man with the 'space hair', the long, swishy, brown coat, the pin-stripe suit and the converse. He just swaggered off back into his blue box, like nothing happened, and disappeared. The media claim that it was a silly publicity stunt, some sort of 3D projection, or whatever they called it. I don't believe them. I most certainly don't. That spaceship was as real as the air outside your door.

Most of these alien 'encounters' have been happening in and around London, and luckily, this is where I live. I don't know what's so special about it. Yeah, it's the capital of the UK, but surely there are better places for alien life forms to visit. New York for example. Or the so called Area 51 - there's bound to be something of high value there. Maybe they have some sort of secret laboratory, where they test on exotic bits of spacecraft or something. Surely those places would be higher up an alien's "Attack, steal, destroy and cause havoc" list. Anyway, so as I was saying, I live in London where there seems to be a lot of weird stuff happening. But you know what? This is great! This is fantastic! That man in the blue box always appears when something strange happens, so I might actually have a chance of seeing him again. Oh I have so many questions that need answering. I have so many questions that only the man in the blue box can answer. Well, at least I think he can.

It was another boring summer's day. My first in my very own house. I'm 19 now. It's been a long time since I first caught a glimpse of that mysterious man and his blue box, but I continued living my life, still hoping. I was staring out of the window, looking at the rain fall. Drop after drop, after drop. We never have a perfect, sunny summer. Never. It always rains, always. Rain makes me miserable, I don't know why. The sky turns dark and everything looks lifeless. The heavy, grey clouds linger in our atmosphere like there's no tomorrow. It's as if they weigh the whole world down. It looks like they're crying, whenever it rains, but maybe they are. Tears of sorrow showering the Earth and bringing life everywhere they land. Crying whole rivers, and ponds, and seas, which then evaporate and create the oncoming storm. Rain is a good thing I suppose... Well... It is. Even though people may hate it. Sometimes, oh sometimes, I could stare at the raindrops rolling down my window for hours... As I slowly started to day dream, I saw someone run past, someone with a long, brown coat and red converse. Someone. SOMEONE. Who else wears a suit and converse?! HE ran past my house. My. House. That was it. That. Was. It. I literally got my house keys, my phone and I ran after him. I ran like there was no tomorrow. I ran like there was a pack of raging wild wolves chasing me down for their supper. I ran like they were going to tear my flesh and break my bones. I ran because it was him. That man. That glorious man. That impossible man- Wait, hang on. He was running, right? What was he running from? I turned my head, only to see something that I've never seen before, in real life anyway. It was a two metre tall, tin can, silver robot, like something out of a sci-fi horror movie. It had a strong looking body and a blue light in the middle of its chest. Although, it didn't look like it could do much harm. I heard stomping sounds from the distance, but didn't think much of it at the time. After all, I had a giant robot staring at me with its big, dark, empty eyes. Well... Holes. They had holes instead of eyes. But then, a whole army of them came marching from around the corner like they owned the place. There were hundreds of them, all identical. They all stopped and exclaimed "We are the Cybermen. We are superior. You are not. DELETE!" at the same time. I knew that I seriously needed to get out of there, pronto. I turned back round and ran, once again. I lost sight of that mysterious man a while ago, he vanished, just like he did before. The wind ran through my hair as I turned the corner onto Windsor Road, where a small crowd of people were stood, frightened for their lives, just like me. And guess why? Yep. The 'Cybermen' were there. Stood dead stiff like soldiers. Then they said that word again. "DELETE!" People started screaming a running, but all were wiped out within seconds when the robots touched each and everyone of them. They were all sort of electrocuted. With a touch of that metal hand. They lay there, stone dead. Lifeless. Not one heartbeat. Not one breath. Now I had a really big reason to get out of there. Seriously. I didn't want to die! Back to the running. I managed to get away from that lot, but only to get greeted by another. This time, however, there was nowhere to run. They were stood at both ends of the street, no emotions showing on their faces. The tin can robots began stomping towards me as they said the dreaded word in sync. My heart turned into a greyhound, racing around inside my chest, trying to escape the fate that lay before it. This was it. This was the end. Surely.

Just as the robots were about three metres away, the man with the space hair appeared out of nowhere, ran towards me, grabbed my hand and said "Hello, I'm The Doctor... Basically.. Run!"

The Doctor led me through some back streets, whilst still tightly gripping onto my hand. We came to a halt when we reached his blue police box, the sound of the silver robots could be heard in the distance.

"Who are you?... I saw you a couple of times before you know, you look exactly the same. Don't you ever change?" I asked him as he took a Yale key out of his coat pocket and unlocked the door.

"I'm The Doctor, I'm a 903 year old Time Lord from the planet Gallifrey in the constellation of Kasterborous. I have two hearts and change faces every so often. And this is my beloved time machine, the TARDIS. Isn't she beautiful, eh?" The Doctor explained as he smiled cheekily and pushed the door open. I wearily walked inside, only to see the impossible.

"But... It's... Bigger on.. The inside." I said in shock. The Doctor walked in behind me and leaned on the console in the centre, grinning from ear to ear. He was wearing the same clothes as before, the long, swishy coat, the pin-stripe suit and the converse. His hair looking as awesome as ever. I looked around in amazement. Tall, stone like pillars held up the rounded ceiling. There were hexagonal shaped, mild yellow lights on every wall. In the centre lay a very complicated-looking console, out of which came a glass cylinder full of blue, almost green, light. The console had six sides, each of which holding many unusual objects. A phone, levers, buttons, screens, pumps, a microwave, a CD/DVD player, a hammer, you name it. On the screen attached to the console, were a couple of sticky notes, all of them had these weird indecipherable circular patterns. Behind the centre console, there were two beige, worn down chairs; they looked quite comfortable. The TARDIS made this strange, wheezing, groaning sound. It was the sound of hope. I looked at The Doctor, astonishment filling my face, and managed to squeeze out some words.

"Wow. This place- this place is just... Yowza... Oh and erm.. Thanks for saving me back there, I owe you my life."

The Doctor raised his left eyebrow, whilst still smiling, and said "Oh, don't mention it." He walked towards me. "So! Eve. All of time and space, anywhere, anywhen. Where do you want to start?"


	3. Chapter Three - Allons-y!

You see, the weirdest thing is that I never even told him my name. I didn't have a chance to. So I took this opportunity and started questioning him.

"How did you know my name?" I asked inquisitively.

The Doctor replied with confidence, "Oh sorry, yeah. Well... You're sort of wearing a necklace with the name 'Eve' on it so umm yeah..." His face scoured into a confused look, wondering about my stupidity.

"Oh! My necklace!" I said, my cheeks turning into bright red cherries warm with embarrassment, "I'm so stupid... Haha..." I looked down at the floor and a long, silent pause hit us. All that was heard was the never ending wheezing and groaning of the TARDIS. I decided to get the conversation going again.

"You're a... a Time... a Time Lord then?" I paused to think. "Is that like a job title or something?" I asked jokingly, but I don't think it came out that way.

"No... The people on my planet, Gallifrey, are called Time Lords. I'm a Time Lord just like you're a human." The Doctor explained with a stern, but friendly voice.

"What's your planet like? Is it far away?" I asked.

"Here, let me show you." The Doctor smiled and gestured for me to come closer to him. We stood face to face, about 10cm away from each other. He took his hands, placed them gently on each of my temples and slowly closed his eyelids. A rush of images and memories of his flooded my mind, causing my eyes to close too. I gasped surprisingly, but managed to stay still and take in all the information from the images, which told me the story of his life.

The Doctor had a lonely childhood, not one to be proud of. At the age of 8, just like every Time Lord, he was made to look into the Untempered Schism, which was a gap in space and time where the Time Vortex was seen. This was called the Time Lord Academy initiation ceremony. He ran away after that, and has never stopped running. He fights against monsters, aliens and other creatures, in hope of restoring peace in the Universe. He has grown fond of the planet Earth, so fond in fact that he spends quite a lot of his time defending it. The Doctor has had many companions, friends that keep him company. But some leave and break his precious hearts. He has had many faces, many lives; and this is his tenth. The Doctor has seen conflict like no one else. He has seen the birth of time and the death of the Universe. He's travelled to the farthest corners of every galaxy and knows every single language that is spoken.

All that information, and more, somehow implanted itself in my memory within seconds. The Doctor took his hands away and I opened my eyes, which were welling up with tears.

"You're surrounded by friends, but yet you're... You're the loneliest man in the Universe..." I said those words with sympathy and I could see sadness gripping onto his face.

"Don't worry Doctor, I'll stay with you forever. I promise. Now, get rid of those big, sad eyes and put a smile on your face." I then found myself going up to him and giving him a hug. It strangely seemed like the right thing to do, considering that I've only properly known him for a few minutes. The Doctor's smile returned to his young face and he asked "So, where, or when, do you want to go?"

"Wait, hang on. Are you saying that this thing can travel through time? Go back and forward and stuff?" A puzzled look lingered on my face.

"Yeah! I'm a Time Lord, I can do anything." The Doctor said excitedly, as if he was still a child, "Well... Almost anything... I still haven't figured out how to solve a Rubik's cube..."

I giggled as The Doctor carried on talking. "Oh and look! I have two hearts, let me show you." The Doctor said as he passed me a stethoscope and pressed the end against the left side of his chest, and then the right. I listened and couldn't believe my ears. A clear heart beat was snuggled on both sides of his chest. I looked up at him in clear astonishment. No words were needed. He looked at me and raised his left eyebrow, still bearing that cute, child-like smile on his face.

"See? Two hearts." He said. "So, where, or when, do you want to go?"

"You could take me somewhere.. Wonderful, amazing and out-of-this-world." The words just rolled off my tongue as I smiled. The Doctor cheerfully ran over to the other side of the console, with a beaming smile on his young face, and excitedly said "Let's see what I can do... Hold on... Allons-y!" whilst pulling a few levers. The TARDIS shook playfully, making us do a strange dance when we were actually trying to maintain our balance. The engines groaned and wheezed in the background. There were smaller cylinders inside the one in the centre of the console. They moved up and down in sync, glowing with bluey-green light.

The 'turbulence' soon stopped, the cylinders ground to a halt and there was a sweet smell of excitement in the air. The Doctor ran to the door, picking up and putting on his long, brown coat, whilst saying "Right! Come on!" with that smile on his face. He pulled the doors open and walked outside in a 'cool' manner, putting his hands in his trouser pockets and stopping a few steps away. My jaw fell open and my body turned to stone. It was such a shock that I couldn't move a muscle. The Doctor turned his head and gestured, as if to say "come on!". My body suddenly decided to move and carried me outside. The view wa g. Dozens of oddly coloured planets, of all shapes and sizes, encircled the never-ending pale orange sky. One of them was a bit like Jupiter. It had beautiful rings, bearing the fifty shades of blue, oscillating around the circular giant; which carried many battle scars in the form of gargantuan craters on its surface. The planet glided graciously across the distant horizon, just like a King. The other spheres, some being quite distant whilst some where much closer to us, lay lifelessly in the sky. The soft ground was covered in lush purple grass and there were colourful flowers scattered at our feet. There were futuristic looking structures in the distance, some of which were probably homes. A toned, orange river was flowing a few feet away from where me and The Doctor were standing. It was moving calmly, carving new pathways with its gentle waves. A light breeze dragged in a strong scent of strawberries, which was strange because there were no trees, nor shops nearby.

"So? What d'ya think?" The Doctor's voice ranged in tone as he said those words and winked at me. I only just realised that my mouth was still wide open, so I closed it, whilst struggling to make words come out of it.

"Wow. I just. Wow. Did we just- that thing actually works. We're on a different planet! What even- wow." I laughed as I said the last few words, still not entirely being able to believe what just happened.

"We're on Sidrat, in the Mirror Nebula - part of the newly formed human empire. This is the smallest planet in the whole of existence, with the largest population. 25.2 billion people on one small rock." The Doctor explained.

"What's th-" I tried to say something but The Doctor interrupted me.

"Wait. Where is everyone?" He suddenly sounded more alarmed, and it showed on his face too. He looked at me, then back towards the buildings, then back at me.

"The busiest planet in existence, but there's no one to be seen." The Doctor took a deep breath in, "we should go. I'm sorry but we really need to go." He started to walk back to the TARDIS and I was just about to start questioning him when an ear-piercing scream beaconed from a building, not that far away from us. We both looked in that direction and then at each other. The Doctor already had his key out but hesitated to unlock the door to his time machine. He scratched the back of his head and a puzzled/scared look was attached to his face. He gazed down at the ground, tapping his foot in a rhythmic beat and put the key back into his pocket.

"Looks like someone doesn't want us to go... We're really not supposed to be here.. I'll regret it but.. come on!" The Doctor took my hand and we ran towards the direction of the sharp scream.


End file.
